Voyeurism
by sayestoyaoi
Summary: Xiumin tau itu salah melihat kebiasaan tetangganya sendiri tetapi cara 'dia' berolahraga, makan, dan bernyanyi membuatnya menyadari kalau ia lebih 'tertarik' kepada dia daripada kehidupannya. Chenmin. Twoshoot. Special for 7D. Mind RnR? Gomawo.
1. Prologue

Voyeurism.

Kebiasaan dimana sang pengidap akan melihat aktivitas orang lain. Biasanya pengidap merasa hidupnya membosankan, ceroboh dan lebih suka melihat kehidupan orang lain.

**Voyeurism © sayestoyaoi**

**Cast: Kim Jongdae – Kim Minseok**

**Summary: Xiumin tau itu salah melihat kebiasaan tetangganya sendiri tetapi cara 'dia' berolahraga, makan, dan bernyanyi membuatnya menyadari kalau ia lebih 'tertarik' kepada dia daripada kehidupannya. Chenmin.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya Xiumin sangat tahu betapa salah kebiasaannya ini. Maksudnya jarang sekali kau menemukan orang seperti Xiumin, yang suka melihat kehidupan orang lain dan merasa hidupnya begitu membosankan.

Sebagai pembelaan dirinya untuk menghadapi konflik batin, ia menyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa tidak ada salahnya melihat kehidupan orang lain. Kita semua kan pernah melihat kehidupan orang lain lewat mata kita, sekali-kali saja. Masalahnya, Xiumin tidak melakukan itu sekali-kali.

Ia melakukannya berkali-kali. Dan ia juga tahu tetangganya sangat sadar dilihat oleh orang lain, bahkan saudaranya pernah mengunjunginya dan bahkan mengomplain. Xiumin hanya terdiam tentu saja, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menutup gordennya.

Namun hasratnya susah untuk ditahan, tangannya bergetar untuk membuka gorden tersebut lalu mengambil teleskopnya dan hanya melihat kehidupan pemuda itu. Alhasil ia membuat bermacam-macam kue dan memberikannya ke seluruh penghuni flatnya. Tapi tangannya tak berhenti gemetaran.

Akhirnya ia membuka gordennya hanya sedikit saja, dan di celah-celahnya ia meneropong ke flat disebelah jalan yang pemilik flatnya juga punya. Dan Xiumin hanya bisa menelan ludah kasar saat tetangannya itu berlari dengan kedua headset, mata meneropong jauh hanya memakai kaus oblong dan celana pendek.

Yang membuatnya takut adalah saat pemuda tersebut menatapnya dengan wajah yang tak bisa dideskripsikan dan akhirnya Xiumin jatuh terguling-guling di flatnya. Satu hal yang ia tidak tahu, pemuda di sebrang flatnya tertawa. Karena ia memang melihat pemuda _manis_ itu jatuh terguling-guling di flatnya sendiri.

Xiumin belum berkesempatan untuk melihat aktivitas pemuda itu lagi. Ia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanya di panti asuhan, setiap bulan ada saja anak baru. Makanya ia berkerja dua kali lipat yaitu shift siang dan shift malam. Pulang-pulang kakinya sangat lelah dan lantai flatnya tampak begitu nyaman untuk ditiduri. Dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa pemuda seberang flat yang ia sering intip, menyadari hal ini.

Entah kenapa pemilik panti asuhan menyadari kantung mata di bawah mata imut Xiumin, senyumnya yang tidak secerah dahulu dan tangannya yang selalu bergetar walau suhu di panti asuhan sekitar 39 derajat celcius. Dengan kesadaran seperti itu, ia mencetuskan Xiumin untuk cuti sebagai dua minggu; entah kenapa berhasil menyakinkan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja dengan hanya sembilan pekerja untuk mengurusi empat puluh anak kecil.

Xiumin pun pulang dan langsung pergi ketempat tidurnya. Dengan hati-hati ia menutup gorden dan mengikatnya. Tangannya gemetaran. Ia butuh pencapain tentu saja dan satu-satunya untuk mengalahi nafsu _voyeurism _adalah dengan nafsu seksnya.

Xiumin sudah lama tidak disentuh ataupun berpergian dengan orang lain selain teman-temannya. Dan kadang saat libur lama dan nafsu _voyeurism_-nya sudah tidak dapat ditahan ia akan mengambil vibrator usangnya dan dengan ludahnya ia masukkan.

Xiumin akan mengakui satu hal. Ia suka didominasi dan ia sedikit masochist. Fantasinya adalah mungkin terikat di tempat tidur, telanjang ke bawah dengan sebuah vibrator di lubangnya. Yah ia tahu ini salah tetapi ini satu-satunya cara. Jadi ia ambil _handcuffs_ dan ia kunci di pergelangan tangannya. Lalu vibrator ia taroh di mulutnya dan ia masukkan ke lubangnya. Agak mengerang saat merasakan friksi yang diciptakan oleh benda buatan manusia itu.

"Haa.. Ahh.. ahh."

Xiumin merasakan betapa nikmatnya vibrator tersebut mengenai prostatnya berkali-kali. Ia sedang berada di level tiga. Tangannya masih bergetar. _Ia butuh lebih_. Xiumin memencet nomor lima, dan seketika getaran di lubangnya makin bergetar. Penisnya juga sudah mengeras.

Tangannya masih bergetar, walau sudah berkurang getarannya. Xiumin menyesal kenapa nafsu yang satu ini sangat besar sekali. Bisa gawat kalau nafsunya tidak dapat dikalahkan, ia bisa masuk penjara hanya karena mengintip orang lain.

Klik.

"AH. AH. Haah.. ahh."

Xiumin sudah berada di level tujuh. Kakinya menyampah kesana-kesini. Pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur untuk merasakan lebih banyak friksi. Perutnya mengalami hal-hal aneh, dan ia tahu ia sudah dekat. Ia tahu. Ia hanya butuh lebih banyak friksi.

"_You look delicious_."

Mata Xiumin seketika membuka, dan membulat ketika melihat tetangga yang ia sering intip melihatnya dengan _hint_ nafsu di kedua matanya. Orbs hitam itu menjelajahi tubuh mungilnya dan berhenti di tiga hal, penisnya, putingnya dan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau berada di – AH!" Xiumin mendesah saat tetangganya, alias Chen menaikkan level sembilan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Shuush, diam. Yang mengontrol keadaan disini itu aku, bukan kau." Chen berkata menunjukkan seringaiannya yang dimata Xiumin terlihat begitu sadis. Xiumin rasa.. ia berada dalam masalah. Masalah yang sangat besar.

**TBC**

**A/N: Just so you know, ini prolog and gue hanya pengen tau aja.. keep or delete?**

**RnR,juseyooo. **


	2. Well, final

Makasih semua yang ngereview. Gomawo all, ini pertama kalinya gue nulis pendek dan dapet review melebihi ekspetasi gue. Serasa pengen nangis bahagia sekarang.. dan ini balasan review kalian semua. Gomawo semuanya.. Gue cinta kalian semua muach-muach :* 3

Mulai dari yang pertama ngereview sampe terakhir.

**dyakuro34-7: **Aduh jangan pingsan disini.. nanti ketinggalan adegan yadong super seksii loh. /ditabok Jongdaemin/ Well, Jongdae yang dulu telah hilang oleh nafsu /puitis banget gue/ Gomawo! Review chap ini juga ya. XOXO,Rega3

**ssjllf: **Iya ini udah di keep dan udah dilanjutkan. Cuman pengen tau aja pendapat kalian semua juga motivasi untuk mendorong gue. Gomawo!Review chap ini juga yaa, XOXO Rega3

**HyunieKyungie: **Makasih.. Ini udah di update, review chap ini juga ya. XOXO Rega3

**Kim Jong DaeBak:** Ano. Kenapa Jongdae bisa masuk flatnya Minseok ini akan dijelasin kok. Gomawo udah review,ama semangatnya. Sayang banget ama kamu deh ya. Jangan lupa review chap ini yaps, XOXO Rega3

**siscaMinstalove: **Keren lahh authornya aja juga keren. /dilempar sandal/ Gomawo buat review, dan jangan lupa buat review chap ini juga. XOXO, Rega3

**Tii LoNaE Zhang: **Penname kamu unik ya. Suka Yixing-kah? Ada Zhang-nya soalnya. Emang jarang banget Jongdaemin, prihatin gue. Mereka kan unyu-unyi cimit-cimit gitu. Pasangan yang cocok buat dibikin fluff, selain HunHan ama Taoris /batuk/ Gomawo buat review, jan lupa review chap ini juga. XOXO, Rega3

**jettaome: **Sengaja bikin readers jadi kepo pake banget kuadrat. Biar ngeluarin review juga..review itu kan paling berharga bagi author pecicilan seperti gue /cerita sambil ngepel/ Anyway, gomawo banget dan jan lupa Review ini chap, kay? Juseyoo, XOXO Rega3

**Akita Fisayu: **Eh kita ketemu banget ya. Sengaja dibikin masokis, kalo gak masokis kan gak seru /ketauan yadongnya dah/ Iyalah di panjangin, gomawo udah ngereview,jan lupa review ini chap juga. XOXO, Rega3

**Aiiu d'freaky: **Reviewmu itu. Apa banget ya. Ini udah dilanjutin kok..tenang jangan ngefangirl (walau keknya pas lo baca ginian makin mimisan deh ya, selow braaah) Gomawo udah ngereview, jan lupa review chap ini juga. XOXO, Rega3

**KpopersUnyu: **Penname kamu unyu ya. Emang jarang Jongdaemin, kita harus ngelestariin. Ama ngelestariin bakpau juga /lirik Minseok/ dan panda /lirik Tao/ juga bebek /lirik Luhan/ Ama pororo /lirik Kai&Soo/ ama Alpaca /lirik Kris/ dan troll? Musnahin aja deh ya, ato nikahin ama bakpau. /lirik Jongdae/ Itu pernyakit emang jarang, itupun guetau dari Flower Boys Next door. Tapi gue gak plagiat. Gomawo udah review, jan lupa review chap ini juga. XOXO, Rega3

**cuteboycouple: **Udah lanjut, dan iya ini bdsm, campuran antara kinkiness, fetish, pake kostum, food play, toys, orgasm denial, doggy style and .. double penetration. Kalo gak kuat, gapapa kok. Anda bisa pergi:) Gomawo. XOXO, Rega3

**Kim -Jung- Hyewon: **Udah lanjut kok kakak! /hormat grak/ Btw jan lupa review chap ini juga, gomawo udah review. Sekian.. XOXO Rega3

**SiDer Tobat: **UDAH APA YO UDAH APAA?! Udah tegang yaks wakakas. Gue jahat banget emang.. ini udah lanjut walau gue gak tau apa lo minta lanjut apa kagak.. Well here it is! Gomawo udah ngereview, jan lupa review chap ini juga;) XOXO, Rega3

**Oneshotbunny: **Iya emang jarang banget. Padahal mereka unyu-unyu cimit-cimit cucok cukstaw banget. Gue gak tau gue ngomong apaan tadi. Uhh.. gomawo udah ngereview, jan lupa review lagi di chap ini. XOXO Rega3

**MiraMira: **Aduh sayang makasih banget buat reviewnya. Muach! Masa lewat jendela? Kan flatnya si Jongdae itu diseberang jalan berarti di antara flat Xiu-baby ama Jongdae ada jalan raya. Kecuali Jongdae bisa teleport kek Kai, dia gak bisa nyebrang apalagi lewat jendela. Masih bingung? Nanti latarnya akan dijelasin kok ya. Dan alasan masuk dan kenapa bisa masuknya juga dijelasin. Gomawo udah di review, jan lupa review chap ini juga.. XOXO, Rega3

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: **Heyy, kita ketemu lagi di fic gue ini;;) Iyalah dihajar. Pas lagi 'yadongan' tapi nanti besoknya mungkin Jongdaenya dihajar. Wakakak, gomawo udah ngereview jan lupa chap ini juga di review. XOXO, Rega3

**Gita Safira: **Sebegitu langkakah ff Jongdaemin, sampe anda terkagum-kagum. Well emang langkah pake banget kuadrat. Padahal mereka seimut HunHan.. kita semua kalo ngeliat momen HunHan rasanya pen naik diatas panggung terus dorong Luhan ke Sehun dan akhirnya ciuman lalu kita fangirl dan pingsan di panggung. Well gomawo udah ngereview, jan lupa review chap ini juga.. XOXO Rega3

**HuangT: **Sama-sama juga~ Sudahlah, mereka belum sadar seberapa imutnya Jongdaemin couple itu.. Sampe-sampe ada Xiuhan dan bahkan Lay Jongdae. I just can't even—what—noo the heck-. Kalo Jongdaemin gak imut gak ada yang mo ngereview cerita gue yekan? Dan soal apa arti voyeurism itu gue akan kasih penjelasan mendetail karena chap kemarin gue ngasal aja nulis apa yang gue inget dari voyeurism.. XD Gomawo buat ngereview, jan lupa chap review ini.. XOXO Rega3

**Ryu ryungie: **Muucih kamu! /ngomong ala balita/ ini udah di lanjut kan.. semoga puas yaps. Anyway gomawo parah udah review, jan lupa review chap ini juga. XOXO Rega3

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic: **Sedikit terharu ama review lo hihiw. Sebenernya gue bikin Jongdaemin emang gara-gara tantangan dan bikin lo review fic gue. Keknya udah tercapai deh ya. Btw alisnya woles aja brahh. Dan iya ini NC… dengan banyak twist di sini dan disana. Moga hot aje ya. Cupcup-cup. /kipasin biar asepnya ilang/ Gomawo udah ngereview, jan lupa chap ini juga direview.. XOXO, Rega dan Chenmin3 /iseng gue/

**Kopi Luwak: **KAK? LO MANGGIL GUE KAK? HUAHUAHUHUAHUA /nangis/ Uhuk, ini bdsm jadi pastilah gue bikin Jongdaenya kejam dan hush! /nabok lo/ Ini CHENMIN, bukan XIUCHEN. YOU GOT THAT? Btw lo ngomong sex toys kok ama ffn gak disensor sih-_- uhh oke. Kagak tega gimana? Iya emang susah pada belum sadar kalo WE NEED MORE ChenMIN! Anyway anyho suho belum mandi lalala~ Gomawo udah review, jan lupa review ini chap XOXO Rega3

**Hiyasuchi Kim: **Udah di lanjutin nih.. matanya selo aja ya.. jan kek dio wakakak. Gomawo udah review.., jan lupa ngereview chap ini juga dums. XOXO Rega3

**Jung Yooyeon: **Aku udah ngeupdate doong. Gomawo udah ngereview, jan lupa chap ini direview juga.. XOXO Rega3

** : **Iya dong ya penasaran..gue kan ahli bikin orang kepo setengah mati. /naikin turunin alis/ Ini udah di lanjut.. tapi mau lanjut banget atau mau lanjut ajaa? /ngikutin pe'aa/ /gagal abis keknya ya/ Gomawo udah ngereview, jan lupa chap ini di review juga…XOXO Rega3

**7D: **EH INI DIA YANG GUE BIKININ NI FIC. INI DIA YANG MINTA TEMA PALING SUSAH KE PAIR PALING LANGKA KEK JONGDAEMIN. INI DIA YANG BIKIN GUE MUTER OTAK GUE SETENGAH MAMPUS. INI DIAYA- /dibekep Kris/ Gue emang keren,lo baru tau? Tapi ya..lo harus sanggup. Inget yaa gue bikin ini pas Ukk, nilai gue gak bagus.. terus gak naik kelas terus nanti ditanyain knp bisa jelek blg aja gue "Abisan –nama asli gue- diculuh ama kakak sma buat bikin celita yawda –nama asli gue- bikinin. Calahin dia aja!" Tapi keknya kalo gue ngomong gituan gue ditabok. Well gomawo..review chap ini ya awas lo kagak gue –piip- dan –piip- XOXO, REGAA SI CETAR MEMBAHANA 3

** : **Aku juga suka Jongdaemin nee. Udah lanjut, gomawo udah review jangan lupa buat review chap ini juga. XOXO Rega3

**Qhia503: **Minseoknya dalam masalah bukan aku ;b Gomawo udah review, jangan lupa buat review chap ini juga. XOXO Rega3

**bebe fujo: **Umumumu~ Ini udah di lanjut sayang..Gomawo udah review, jangan lupa buat review chap ini juga yaa. XOXO Rega3

**hyouuurriiieee: **Udah lanjut.. Dan jangan panggil pake ssi-nya, gausah sehormat itulah.. Rega aja udah ya. Gomawo udah ngereview, jangan lupa ngereview chap ini juga ya. XOXO Rega3

**Haebaragi: **Iyaa makasih banget. Udah di lanjutin.. gomawo for reviewing, chap ini jangan lupa direview juga yaa. XOXO, Rega3

**Anonymous: **Udah di keep kakak..gomawo for reviewing. Jangan lupa buat review chap ini juga.. XOXO Rega3

**shoot me: **Entah kenapa gue ngerasa review lo rada mirip kek reviewnya **HuangT**. Apalagi ada beberapa kata yang sama..gue gak tau sih apa lo orang yang sama dengan **HuangT**, tapi.. gomawo udah ngereview. Jan lupa review chap ini juga XOXO Rega3

**AYUnhomin: **Aduh gue tahu fic gue keren tapi tidak usah teriak seperti itu.. /sumpel telinga/ ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review..chap ini juga di review ya XOXO Rega3

**Ade aisu: **Nah ini yang satu lagi.. ngefangirl di kotak review. Ckck bingung banget gue ama yang baca fic gue pasti entah neriakin Minseok ato gak Jongdae. Ckck. Gomawo udah ngereview..Jan lupa chap ini di review juga, XOXO Rega3

**Ellizabeth Kim: **Bukan cuman dimakan..tapi di terkam dan di miliki. Huahuah gue akan bener-bener ngepastiin hubungan mereka berkembang dari sana.. Gomawo udah review, jan lupa chap ini juga di review. XOXO Rega3

**miyuk: **Pertanyaan lo akan gue jelasin plus jawab disini, so thanks udah ngereview, chap ini jangan lupa di review juga.. XOXO Rega3

**Lian Park: **Alat? Vibrator maksudnya? Yah.. kalo baru tau dari zaman dahulu kemana aja? Itu alat kan udah banyak banget disebutin ama ff yadong..kek gue contohnya. Itu kebiasaan Xiu-xiu baby emang. Umumumu tapi masih tetep unyu! Sama gue juga gila.. *tos* Emang ganteng iyaa gomawo udah review jan lupa chap ini juga di review.. XOXO Rega3

**Deer Panda: **Yey aku bisa buat gege jadi speechless! /sebenarnya gue gak tau gender lo paan tapi gue ngerasa lo cocok dipanggil jadi gege/ Banyak banget sumpah yang bilang Minseok imut walau kebiasaanya aneh gitu. GOMAWO udah ngereview, chap ini juga direview yak XOXO Rega3

**HyunieWoo: **Emang gausah untuk gak ngebayangin. Ini udah update, jan lupa review chap ini yak. XOXO Rega3

**Zhehoons: **Anzrit apa banget coba review lo sialan. Masa ngos-ngosan tinggal baca aja, gue aja yang nulis biasa aja huehuehue /nyengir bahagia/ Yang jelas lo udah ngereview, gue udah ngepromote cerita lo bahagia kan kita semua. Ini chap lo harus review awas kalo kagak gue terror abis-abisan lewat twitter /masang muka serius ala Sehun/ XOXO, Kampret3

**DevilFujoshi: **Ini udah lanjut kakak yang ngeship Kaisoo;) Jan lupa chap ini juga di review ya kak. Gomawo, XOXO, Rega3

**Vicky98Amalia: **Ihihihi ini udah lanjut kok, dan iya pasti ini hot /merem melek/ Gomawo udah review, jan lupareview ini juga ya. XOXORega3

**SK091197: **Keren yak? Hooh gue mencoba untuk bikin di secool dan sedominan mungkin. /kibas rambut/ Soalnya males gue ngeliat kalo XiuChen/Chenmin fic Jongdae-nya kek Suho gitu. Maksudnya agak malu kalo urusan smut gitu. Gue juga greget banget ama Layho. Padahal muka Lay uke. Maaf ya jika lo ngeship Layho ato XiuChen. Eh tapi keknya impossible karena lo sebelumnya gak merasa tertarik ama Chenmin dan baru ama fic gue lo tertarik kan. Well, gue ngefly tinggi nih. Makasih banget udah ngereview, jan lupa review chap ini! XOXORega3

**Chevalo: **Biar greget kak, biar greget umumumu. Aduh nama aku bukan Ridha tapi Rega. *bbuing-bbuing. Anyway thanks-thanks banget buat review. Sempet kena writer's block sih pas nulis ginian. Jan lupa chap ini di review ya kakak unyu-unyu yang suka fanart unyu-unyu juga. XOXO Rega3

**mmilo: **udah lanjut kok, thanks buat review jan lupa review chap ini juga XOXO Rega3

Akhirnya. Gue selesai ngebales empat puluh lima review dari kalian semua. /kretek/ dan ngebales review kalian aja udah 1k lebih.. Gomawo udah review semuanya, dan gue sekali lagi ingetin kalian untuk jangan lupa review ini chap.. Don't be siders kay? Just show yourself;;)

Enjoy!

Voyeurism, atau bahasa lainnya Voyeurisme.

**Voyeurisme** adalah sebuah kelainan jiwa, di dunia kedokteran dikenal sebagai istilah _skopofilia_. Ciri utama voyeurisme adalah adanya dorongan yang tidak terkendali untuk secara diam-diam mengintip atau melihat seseorang yang berlainan jenis atau sejenis tergantung orientasi seksual. Dari ini, penderita biasanya memperoleh kepuasan seksual. Voyeurism sejati tidak akan terangsang jika melihat seseorang yang tidak berpakaian di hadapannya. Mereka hanya terangsang dengan melakukan pengintipan. Dengan mengintip mereka mampu mempertahankan keunggulan seksual tanpa perlu mengalami risiko kegagalan atau penolakan dari pasangan yang nyata.

**Voyeurism © sayestoyaoi**

**Summary: Minseok tahu itu salah melihat kebiasaan tetangganya sendiri, tetapi cara 'dia' berolahraga, makan dan bernyanyi membuatnya menyadari kalau ia lebih 'tertarik' kepada dia dari kehidupannya. Jongdaemin.**

**Length: 2/2**

**Special for 7D. **

**Disclaimer: **Gue gak merasa memiliki siapapun di exo. Tetapi gue memiliki plot ini kok ya;;)

**Mind to RnR? **

**.**

"_You look delicious_."

Mata Minseok seketika membuka, dan membulat ketika melihat tetangga yang ia sering intip melihatnya dengan _hint_ nafsu di kedua matanya. Orbs hitam itu menjelajahi tubuh mungilnya dan berhenti di tiga hal, penisnya, putingnya dan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau berada di – AH!" Minseok mendesah saat tetangganya, alias Jongdae menaikkan level sembilan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Shuush, diam. Yang mengontrol keadaan disini itu aku, bukan kau." Jongdae berkata menunjukkan seringaiannya yang dimata Minseok terlihat begitu sadis. Minseok rasa.. ia berada dalam masalah. Masalah yang sangat besar.

Matanya menerawang di sekitar tubuhnya dan Minseok merasa ia memang benar-benar tertangkap oleh predatornya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak merasa tertarik kepada pemilik kehidupannya. Yah coret itu. Ia tidak _mau_ tertarik kepada Jongdae, karena hal itu akan merusak semuanya.

Minseok sangat tahu kalau dia mengidap 'Voyeurism'. Kebiasaan langka dimana ia akan mendapatkan kepuasan seksual ketika mengintip seseorang. Namun ia memiliki sebuah _twist_ dalam kasusnya yang satu ini, ia tidak mendapatkan kepuasan seksual yang dimaksud. Terangsang juga tidak. Ia malah mengalami mimpi-mimpi tentang tetangganya itu, entah sedang tidur dengan tangan Jongdae memeluknya dari belakang atau saat yah, melakukan seks.

Perhatiannya teralih ketika bibir Jongdae menciumnya lembut. Benar-benar lembut. Minseok tidak membalas. Ia hanya terdiam, sampai Jongdae mencubit _nipple_nya keras dan saat itulah punggungnya menaik, membuat lengkungan.

Remote vibratornya diambil oleh tetangga sialannya itu dan menurunkannya jadi level tiga. Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan getaran di lubangnya berkurang dan ia mencium balik pemuda tersebut. Membiarkan lidahnya mengeksplor segala inci di mulutnya.

Setelah selesai merasakan bibir yang begitu manis bagi Jongdae, Jongdae beralih ke lehernya yang belum ditandai itu. Pertamanya ia mengelus lalu akhirnya menjilat dan sekali lagi panggung Minseok menaik. Jongdae menahannya dengan kedua tangannya yang berotot tersebut, lalu memberi sebanyak tanda yang ia bisa berikan. Setelah selesai melakukan semua hal itu, ia kembali mencium rakus bibir ranum tersebut.

Sesekali tangannya mengelus nakal ke penis mungil Minseok yang sudah mengeluarkan _pre-cum_ dan membasahi tangannya. Jongdae mengigit bibir Minseok sehingga mengeluarkan darah, dan menghisapnya habis sampai ia merasakan rasa metalik.

"_Suck." _

Jongdae mengarahkan penisnya yang berukuran wow tersebut dan menyodok-nyodokan ke pipi Minseok. Minseok mengeluarkan sebuah tangisan, tangisan kenikmatan dan Jongdae langsung memasukkan batangnya ke mulut Minseok sampai lelaki berpipi bakpau tersebut tersedak.

Minseok menaik-turunkan kepalanya, sesekali menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat mulutnya bergetar dan Jongdae mengeratkan jambakannya di rambut Minseok.

"_Fuck babe_, bagaimana kau melakukan hal ini semua?" Jongdae berkata dan mencoba untuk menahan desahannya. Bagaimanapun ia juga seme dan seharusnya yang mendesah itu orang yang menjadi uke.

Minseok hanya mengemut dan mengeluarkan suara-suara sampai akhirnya jambakan di rambutnya makin mengeras, dan Minseok tahu Jongdae dikit lagi akan keluar.

Crot.

Minseok membelalakan matanya ketika semua sperma Jongdae menerobos ke tenggorokannya dan ia tidak mempunyai pilihan selain menelannya. Jongdae mengambil dasi dan ia ikat ke mata. Minseok berniat mengeluarkan protes tapi bibirnya sedang dilumat rakusnya oleh Jongdae.

"Shuush, _baby let me do the wonders._" Jongdae menyeringai dan tentu saja Minseok tidak dapat melihat seringaian yang berbahaya itu. Jongdae melepaskan _handcuffs_ di tangan mungil Minseok dan Minseok bernapas lega. Jongdae mencium kedua pergelangan tangan yang memerah akibat ulah Minseok sendiri. Lalu ia menaikkan levelnya menjadi lima dan Minseok mengerang.

"AH… C-Jongdae ja-jangan terlalu aah." Minseok mengerang, dan Jongdae sama sekali tak memperdulikannya. Malahan ia membuka lemari Minseok dan mengaduk-ngaduk isinya. Setelah dilihat apa yang ia cari, ia ambil dan ia tarik Minseok dengan jambakan di rambut dan ia lepas _blindfold_nya.

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya lucu, dan Jongdae mencium pucuk hidungnya. "Pakai ini, kalau tidak mau dihukum." Bisiknya dan mencabut vibrator di lubangnya. Minseok mengangguk kaku dan Jongdae menariknya dengan tarikan di siku. Jongdae mendorong Minseok ke kamar mandi, dan ketika pintunya tertutup Jongdae menghela napas.

Cklek.

Minseok membuka pintu hanya melihat Jongdae menatapnya cengo, lalu muncullah seringaian. Yah, Kim Jongdae itu memaksanya memakai kostum pembantu. Dan alasan ia punya kostum pembantu karena dahulu pas SMA, ia bersama temannya membuka sebuah kafe; dan ia dicetuskan untuk menjadi pelayan karena parasnya yang manis, dan kostum pelayannya mirip dengan kostum pembantu.

Jongdae menarik Minseok agar lebih dekat dan menciumnya, Minseok membelalakan matanya dan hanya ikut yah membalas ciuman. Minseok menikmati rasa bibir Jongdae berada di mulutnya, yah sampai bedebah sialan itu memasukkan vibrator di lubangnya dan menyetelnya ke level tujuh.

"A-Aa Jongdae j-jangan AH!" Minseok mendesah merasakan vibrator tersebut menekan prostatnya secara gila dan ia hanya mengigit bibirnya sembari memegang erat di lengan Jongdae dan ia tau itu akan meninggalkan memar.

"Shuush," Jongdae menangkupkan wajah Minseok dan mencium bibir ranum itu. "Panggil aku 'Master' atau Goujishin-sama, nah sekarang ikuti aku." Jongdae pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang terjatuh di lantai karena _shit_, ia menaikkan levelnya menjadi level sembilan.

Minseok berusaha untuk bangkit tapi kakinya telah berubah menjadi semacam agar-agar dan ia sudah berkeringat, sudah lelah namun sebagian besar dari dirinya menyukai petualangan ini. Juga ingin tahu apa saja yang tetangganya akan lakukan terhadap dia.

"Lama sekali." Jongdae menarik Minseok dengan keras dan memasang sebuah cincin di dasar penisnya. Yap, itu adalah sebuah _cock ring_. "J-Jangan aah J-Jongdae..lepaskan i-i-ini dulu AH." Minseok mendesah dan terjatuh lagi. Jongdae menangkup wajah Minseok dan menatap matanya, "Apa kau bilang tadi?" dengan senyuman manis. Minseok mengigit bibirnya, ia tahu senyumnya senyum palsu dan ia hanya menggeleng dan mencoba untuk bangkit.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Jongdae mencium pucuk hidungnya dan membuka pintu kamar Minseok. Minseok berjalan teratih-atih mengikuti Jongdae, sesekali ia berpegangan ke pintu dan ujung meja; apapun yang bisa membantunya berdiri.

"Minseok, ambilkan aku minuman. Air saja." Minseok menoleh ke Jongdae yang duduk di sebuah sofa. Minseok pun berjalan dengan teratih-atih ke dapur mengambil sebuah gelas plastik dan mengisinya dengan air, sampa akhirnya Jongdae mengubah level menjadi level sembilan.

Gelas plastiknya jatuh, dan Minseok mengumpat pelan. "_Shit_." Gumamnya dan membungkuk untuk mengambil gelas tersebut, dan tentu saja karena kostum pembantunya cukup pendek dan ia tidak memakai dalaman atau apapun; Jongdae dapat melihat bokong Minseok.

Jongdae menjilat bibirnya karena _damn_, pemandangan sebagus itu harusnya menjadi illegal. Sebuah seringaian arogan muncul di wajahnya. 'Jadi ia melakukan ini dengan sengaja hm? Baiklah, aku ikuti permainan-mu; Minseok-ya.'

Jongdae berjalan ke arah Minseok, menariknya by kerahnya, lalu menciumnya. Minseok seketika meleleh dalam genggamannya, lebih meleleh lagi ketika Jongdae mengesekkan penisnya ke penis Minseok dan ia hanya bisa mendesah dalam ciuman.

"J-Jongdae t-tolong ah ah." Minseok melepas ciuman dan Jongdae mencium telinganya, tangannya meremas kasar penis Minseok.

"AH j-juseyo." Minseok mengigit bibir. Ia tak pernah memohon, seumur-umur ia tak pernah memohon.

Jongdae berlutut di depan penis Minseok, tangannya menyingkap rok yang menganggu pemandangan Minseok kecil lalu mencium ujung penis Minseok. Minseok menarik rambut Jongdae, memintanya untuk segera melahap penisnya. Jongdae menyeringai senang. 'Lumayan nakal..' Ia lalu melepas cock ring dan akhirnya ia melahap penis Minseok.

Minseok mengerang, agak keras sebenarnya tapi Jongdae tidak memperdulikannya. Niatnya adalah merasakan setiap inci dari tubuh Minseok. Kepala Jongdae naik-turun, lidahnya menjelajahi setiap inci penis Minseok, tangannya memainkan twin ball Minseok dan sesekali meremasnya. Minseok mengeluarkan desahan lagi, dan meremas rambut Jongdae sehingga berantakan dan ia tahu ia dekat.

Crot.

Jongdae menelan semua sperma Minseok, mungkin beberapa tetes telah turun ke lehernya. Ia melumat bibir ranum adiktif Minseok, dan Minseok ikut membalas. Memang rasanya aneh mencicipi sperma sendiri, tetapi Minseok tidak keberatan.

"Kau bertingkah nakal, harus aku hukum." Jongdae menarik Minseok dan memakai kembali cock ring di penis Minseok, vibratornya ia tambahkan ke level paling tinggi, yaitu level sepuluh. Minseok di tidurkan di pangkuan Jongdae.

Jongdae melepas celana dalam Minseok dan melemparnya asal. Tangannya mengelus-elus bokong mulus Minseok sebelum akhirnya melayangkan pukulan ke bokongnya tersebut.

PLAK.

"AH. J-Jongdae." Minseok berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau lupa mengunakan 'master' dan Goujishin-sama." Jongdae bergumam, sebelum melayangkan pukulan kedua di bokongnya.

PLAK.

"M-MASTER."

PLAK.

"J-Jangan hiks."

Minseok menangis. Air matanya mulai mengucur pelan. Dan Jongdae tertawa.

"Kau menyukainya?" Jongdae menjambak rambut Minseok dengan keras, yang dibalas tangisan kesakitan Minseok.

"A-Andwae." Tergagap-gagap Minseok menjawab, kedua lengannya ditaruh di kedua punggungnya, dan posisinya begitu rapuh sekarang.

"Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kenapa badanmu menaik dan penismu bergesekan kepenisku saat aku memukulmu, heh?" Jongdae tertawa, dan Minseok hanya mengulum bibirnya. Ia malu karena hal tersebut memang benar adanya.

"Apakah kau seorang anak yang nakal, hm?" Jongdae menyeringai. Lalu melayangkan pukulan lagi ke pantat Minseok yang tidak terlalu padat itu.

"T-Tidak ah."

"Jawaban yang salah."

PLAK.

"M-Master a-ah."

"Minseok, jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur," Jari telunjuk Jongdae mengelus-elus dari luar lobang Minseok dan Minseok mengigil nikmat. "Apakah kau horny, _darling_?"

"A-Aniya..Master."

"Kalau tidak, mengapa lubangmu menghisap jariku? Heh, jawab aku." Jongdae tertanya memasukkan jarinya, dan ia telah memasukkan ketiga jarinya tanpa aba-aba dan menyentuh prostat Minseok.

"AH A-AH JONGDAE-AH." Minseok berteriak kencang. Mulutnya mengigit sofa, karena kedua tangannya berada di atas punggungnya.

"Nakal, Minseok. Kau nakal. Apakah hukumanku tidak berefek denganmu?" Nada Jongdae mulai meninggi dan Minseok baru saja sadar kalau ia telah melalukan kesalahan, lagi.

Jongdae menarik Minseok sehingga ia duduk di pangkuan Jongdae, lalu menghisap mulut dan mengigit bibir sampe keluar darah dan Jongdae menghisapnya. Tangan Minseok menemukan leher Jondgae, dan menariknya untuk dekat.

Jongdae melepas ciuman dan mencubit kasar kedua putingnya tanpa melepaskan kostum Minseok, walau kostumnya sudah berantakan. Lengan yang kanan sudah turun menunjukkan bahu dan leher seksii Minseok.

"Kau suka itu?" Jongdae berbisik di telinga Minseok saat Minseok mendesah sebagai jawaban. Jongdae tersenyum senang.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu. Sekarang bersihkan jendela itu." Jondgae menunjuk sebuah jendela besar dimana Minseok sering mengintip Jongdae dulunya.

Minseok menatapnya bingung, tapi ia tetap berjalan ke arah dapur dimana ia menyimpan alat perlengkapan untuk membersihkan. Minseok mengambil lap bersih dan semprotan /Note: gue lupa namanya paan/ untuk membersihkan jendela.

Ia pun berjalan, vibratornya sudah diturunkan menjadi level tiga. Ia menyemprot beberapa semprotan disana disini, dan melapnya. Belum terlalu bersih, Jongdae menaikan levelnya jadi level sepuluh. Kaki Minseok langsung berubah menjadi jelly, dan ia hampir saja merosot kalau Jongdae tidak menahannya dengan memegang pinggangnya; ereksi Jongdae menempel ke pantat Minseok, dan Minseok sadar.

"M-Master please." Minseok mencoba untuk melap lagi kaca yang belum bersih, namun tangannya terlalu lemas; sampai akhirnya lap dan semprotan tersebut jatuh dan tergeletak di lantai.

"Lihat ke flatku, Minseok," Jongdae menaruh dagunya di leher Minseok yang sudah penuh dengan kissmark disana-sini. Minseok pun melihat ke arah flat Jongdae dan matanya membulat kaget karena di flat tersebut penuh dengan orang.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu, bahwa hari ini saudaraku mengadakan pesta di flatku. Aku ingin mengundangmu tetapi melihat kau masturbasi seperti itu, kurasa sayang jika aku tidak mengambil keuntungan di kesempitan seperti ini," Jongdae berbisik di telinga Minseok, napasnya membuat Minseok mengigil nikmat.

"Lagian juga pintumu tak terkunci. Jadi intinya, _I'm going to fuck you right here, right now._" Jongdae mengelus penis Minseok yang tidak seberapa dengan penis Jongdae.

"Dan tidak ada lube atau pelumas, lantas tahan rasa sakitnya." Jongdae mengecup lembut telinga Minseok dan membuka zipper celananya, lalu boxernya dan akhirnya celana dalamnya; penisnya semakin besar dan menempel ke pantatnya Minseok. Jongdae mengoleskan _pre-cum_ di penisnya, walau tak seberapa.

"Taruh tanganmu di kaca, _chagi~_" Jongdae berkata dan Minseok melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Jongdae. Penisnya menempel di kaca yang belum sepenuhnya bersih itu. Jongdae mencium bahu Minseok agar Minseok tenang.

Jleb.

"AH!" Minseok berteriak, ia seperti dirobek menjadi dua bagian; dapat ia rasakan penis Jongdae yang berukuran 8.5 inch itu di lubangnya.

"A-Ah so _fucking tight!" _Jongdae pun menarik keluar dimana mereka berdua mengerang karena friksi yang diciptakan, jari Jongdae pun menarik juga vibrator yang masih bergetar tersebut.

Jleb.

Penis Jongdae dan vibrator ia masukan juga ke lubang Minseok. Minseok mengerang. "M-mm ah ah Jongdaee!"

Minseok tidak pernah merasakan betapa fullnya lubangnya. Vibrator tersebut tidak terlalu besar, tetapi cara vibrator tersebut menekan di prostatnya bersama penis Jongdae membawanya ke surga dunia. Dan Minseok menyukai rasanya.

Jongdae terus memaju-mundurkan penisnya di lubang Minseok, sesekali mengerang karena dinding rektum Minseok menjepitnya dan ia harus berbisik agar Minseok menjadi tenang, dan tidak terlalu menjepitnya.

Tangan Jongdae mengelus penis Minseok, namun ia tahu Minseok tidak akan keluar karena cock ring yang berada di base bawahnya. "Flatku penuh orang, Minseok. Mari kita berpikir dengan logika," Jongdae berbisik di telinga, sambil memaju-mundurkan penisnya.

'_Masalahnya susah untuk berpikir logika jika ada penis dan vibrator di lubangmu.'_Xiumin berbatin, dan memutar matanya. "Mereka kan pasti sadar kalau aku sedang memasukimu, dan mereka mendapat tontonan gratis. Kurasa mereka akan menyukainya kan?" Jongdae menjilat cuping telinga Minseok yang membuat pemiliknya semakin terangsang.

Sampai akhirnya dinding rektum Minseok menjepitnya keras dan Jongdae mengigit bahu Minseok agar erangannya tidak terlalu didengar, Minseok juga mengerang kesakitan.

Jleb.

Satu tusukan lagi di prostat Minseok dengan kasar dan Jongdae keluar, spermanya bahkan turun ke paha Minseok dan Minseok mengigil.

"M-Master please." Minseok terengah-engah, matanya sayu dan genangan air mata kering sudah menodai pipinya.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" Jondgae memutarbalikan Minseok sehingga punggungnya bertemu kaca. Jongdae mencium bibir Minseok lembut, dan penuh kasih sayang. Ciuman ceroboh dan basah, dan Minseok kira Jongdae telah selesai bermain.

"Kau pikir kita sudah selesai bermain? Ey kita masih jauh dari kata selesai, _chagiya_." Jongdae mengelus pantat Minseok yang memerah, vibratornya masih berada di lubang Minseok dengan level sepuluh. Jongdae menarik Minseok ke dapur dan menyetubuhinya di konter dan Minseok hanya bisa mendesah.

Ia ingin keluar, sangat parah tetapi Jongdae tidak menunjukkan akan melepaskannya untuk bebas. "Master, please biarkan aku keluar hiks." Minseok menatapnya dengan kerlingan polos, mata yang dilebarkan seperti boneka dan memainkan roknya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Nanti. Kau tunggu saja." Jongdae mencium belakang telinga Minseok dengan pelan, seakan-akan menyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

Jongdae telah mengeluarkan spermanya untuk ketiga kalinya hari itu. Sedangkan Minseok belum sama sekali. Jongdae menariknya ke kulkas, dan menyetubuhinya disitu. Kali ini Jongdae melepas cock ring dan Minseok keluar di tangan Jongdae –dan Jongdae menjilat spermanya sedikit sebelum menjejalkan jarinya ke mulut Minseok untuk menghisap.

Mereka bercinta dimana saja. Di coffee table, konter, kulkas, kamar mandi, toilet, jendela, meja makan, kursi, sofa, dan Minseok tidak tahu kenapa Jongdae mempunyai tenaga sebegitu banyaknya sampai kuat tiga puluh ronde lebih, Minseok menghitung; tapi kehilangan hitungan karena _damn_, siapapun juga lupa kalau ada penis dan vibrator di lubangmu.

"Ah _damn it hyung you're so tight ah fuck._" Jongdae berkata setengah meracau setengah mengutuk, dinding rektum Minseok memberi pijatan pada penisnya. Minseok menungging di atas kasur; setidaknya ia bertemu dengan permukaan empuk setelah bercinta di permukaan keras.

"J-Jongdae ya!" Minseok meremas seprai setelah Jongdae menyentuh sesuatu di lubangnya, lebih tepatnya prostat. Minseok mengigit bibirnya, ia sangat vocal dalam bercinta; dan ia sedikit bingung kenapa para tetangga tidak mengajukan komplain dan mereka telah bercinta sepanjang hari.

Jleb.

Jleb.

Jleb.

Beberapa tusukan di prostat Minseok, Jongdae dan Minseok sama-sama keluar; kali ini Jongdae menaruh cock ringnya di meja nakas sebelum ambruk di punggung Minseok dan berguling, menjadi berada di samping Minseok yang terlentang menghadapnya.

"Tidurlah." Jongdae berkata, menyisipkan rambut Minseok di bawah telinga; menatap muka kelelahan namun penuh nafsu itu menutup matanya.

"Wo ai ni, hyung."

"Wo-wo ye ai ni." Minseok terlalu lelah dan Jongdae tertawa, sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir bengkak tersebut. Minseok menutup matanya, lalu mendekat ke arah Jongdae; ia tertidur di pelukan Jongdae.

**X**

Besoknya..

TING! TONG! TING!

Jongdae bukanlah orang yang akan terbangun karena suara kecil. Ia bisa dibilang kebo. Namun bel berbunyi jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada bunyi alarmnya, jadi ia terpaksa bangkit dan meninggalkan baozinya yang masih tertidur dengan kostum pembantu yang setengah hancur; memakai boxernya sebelum membuka pintu sambil mengusap mata.

"YAH! JONGDAE!"

Jongdae membuka mata pelan-pelan. Ia kenal suara ini. Seketika matanya membulat.

"DARI KEMARIN KAU KE MANA SAJA?!"

Jongdae menatap keempat orang didepannya. Berdiri di depannya, pria tinggi berambut hitam jabrik dengan kacamata, ekspresinya tertekuk. Disampingya, pria berambut ungu mengelus lengannya.

Didepan kedua pria tersebut, seorang remaja berambut pelangi menatapnya dengan seringaian, disampingnya remaja berambut coklat dan berkulit hitam eksotis juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Eh? Chanyeol? Baekhyun? Jongin? Sehun?!" Jongdae melongo, cengo.

"IYA INI KAMI, DAN KAMI TELAH MENCARI SEKELILING FLAT!" Chanyeol berteriak dan Baekhyun berbisik, "Jangan keras-keras Channie."

"Look, aku datang sini untuk mengundang baozi, orang yang sering mengintipku itu. Waktu itu pintunya tidak terlalu kekunci dan guess what aku melihat dia masturbasi dengan sebuah vibrator di lubangnya. Kau bisa langsung terangsang kalau kau melihatnya."

Sehun menyeringai bersama Jongin. Muka Baekhyun antara pucat dan takut, sedangkan Chanyeol menatapnya jijik.

"Jadi ya, aku rasa aku mengambil keberuntunganku dan menyetubuhi dengannya." Jongdae mengendikkan bahunya dengan tampang 'so-what'.

"Apakah dia teman hook up-mu saja?" Baekhyun berkata setelah sembuh dari keterkejutannya.

"Tidak aku mencintainya. Sekarang pergilah, aku ingin _morning sex_." Jongdae menutup pintunya tanpa menunggu respon dari keempat temannya. Ia berjalan kembali ke kamar Minseok, melewati dapur hanya melihat Minseok-_nya_ sedang memasak dengan handuk di pinggang. Tampaknya ia baru saja mandi karena ada air mengucur dari rambutnya.

Jongdae merasa sesuatu di bawahnya bergerak. Ia melirik ke bawah, benar saja mengacung. Mengerang pelan, ia memeluk Minseok dari belakang.

"Hyung~" Ucapnya dengan nada manja. "Jongdae?" Minseok berkata sembari menengok ke belakang hanya bertemu dengan bibir Jongdae di bibirnya.

"_Morning, babe_." Jongdae berkata setelah mengucap bibirnya, seulas senyum muncul di bibir Minseok.

"Pagi juga untukmu." Minseok berkata lalu fokus ke masakannya.

Jongdae menempelkan ereksinya ke pantat Minseok dan Minseok membulatkan matanya. 'Secepat itukah?!'

"Hyung~ Apakah kau sudah siap untuk ronde ke lima puluh lima?" Jongdae menjilat cuping telinga Minseok, tangannya menyingkap handuk Minseok, sehingga handuknya jatuh.

"O-OMO JONGDAE AH! AH! AH AH AH!" Minseok teriak, berpegangan pada konter hanya bisa pasrah dengan nafsu besar pacarnya yang belum resmi itu.

**X**

"Mereka itu, mulutnya bisa diam tidak sih." Chanyeol berkeluh kesal, masalahnya gara-gara mereka miliknya juga jadi terbangun; dan satu-satunya orang yang berada disampingnya hanyalah Baekhyun, pacar polosnya.

Sehun dan Kai sudah pergi, entahlah mungkin milik mereka juga bangun dan mereka memutuskan untuk bercinta di toilet. Mereka itu, _fuck buddies_ dan walau itu membingungkan baginya, ia hanya bahagia saja mereka telah menemukan masing-masing.

"Channie, kenapa?" Baekhyun berkata dengan muka polos dan kerlingan polos. "Eh? Gwenchana, Baek." Chanyeol berkata sambil mengelus muka Baek.

"Mau aku bantu?" Baekhyun bertanya. "Bantu apa?" Chanyeol bertanya bingung. "Masalah itu." Baekhyun menunjuk ke celananya, dimana kejantanannya sudah berdiri dengan tegak. Baekhyun masih menatapnya sambil sesekali berkedip-kedip polos.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "_I would love to see you try._"

Akhirnya selesai yaoloh setelah nyari referensi sana sini alias baca yaoi doujin ama fic huff Pokoknya review yaa I love you all. XOXO REGA#3


End file.
